National Anthem of District Two
by LittleCuack
Summary: Odiaba cuando se ponía de aquella manera, era realmente insoportable. ¿A qué narices estaba jugando? ¿Eso quería? Bien, pues eso tendría. Yo también sabía jugar. Y en este juego, solo uno saldría ganador. Y ese ganador, iba a ser yo, y él lo iba a lamentar, más de lo que creía. Mucho más. Cato x Clove. Antes de los Juegos
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas, buenas, buenas! "¿¡Otro Clato más!?¿¡Es que nunca se cansan!?" Pues no, queridos... Nunca hay que cansarse de una pareja tan askjdfaa como Cato y Clove. Aquí os traigo un Clato especial, uno más ambientado en la vida en el Distrito Dos, que en los Juegos. Es más, no tengo la intención — por ahora — de llevarles a los Juegos. Espero que disfrutéis mucho, que os guste y que me dejéis reviews para animarme a escribir y a seguir con esta historia que me tiene bastante inspirada.

Solo me gustaría recalcar una cosa, este fic está narrado desde el punto de vista de Clove, para hacerme algunas labores más cómodas — por así llamar cómodos a los lemmons —. Es una Clove muy especial, ni es buena ni es mala, es una mezcla de ambas, es mi Clove especial, como yo me la imagino. Y espero, de corazón, que os guste porque es uno de los personajes que más me han gustado y que más me motiva a escribir.

_Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins — salvo alguno inventado —._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 01 ~ QUÉ COMIENCE EL NUEVO JUEGO.**

Muchos pueden decir que tengo la apariencia de una dulce niña de trece años físicamente, que mi tierna cara no haría que pensasen que tuviese más de diez, pero todos sabían que mi carácter era mucho más fuerte que el de una chica de dieciocho años, y por ello se me conocía en la Academia, por mi carácter. Y eso era lo que importaba, quizás no me respetasen por mi pequeño y delgado cuerpo, pero temían a mis cuchillos y a mis momentos de locura, y con eso bastaba para que nadie se metiese conmigo.

En la Academia había cuatro simples niveles: novato, aspirante, promesa y profesional. Normalmente, solo llegabas al nivel profesional cuando tenías 17 o 18 años, y algunos, ni siquiera lo conseguían pues sus pruebas, eran demasiado duras y eran como unos mini Juegos del Hambre. Pues bien, ahí estaba yo, rompiendo los esquemas de aquellos que venían a examinar a los futuros profesionales del Distrito. Quince absurdos años y acababa de ser aceptada en aquel nivel. La más pequeña, tanto en edad como en estatura. ¿Importaba? No. El gusto que me daba ver las miradas de mis nuevos compañeros, no se comparaba con aquello. Me daba igual que todos me sacasen más de 20 cm, yo estaba allí antes que ninguno de ellos y permanecería como una leyenda en el Distrito. Clove Kentwell, la profesional más joven de la historia en el Distrito Dos, un arma mortal. Sus caras de envidian hacían que mis días cada día fuesen mejor y allí encontré la forma de vengarme de aquel estúpido que osó hacerme daño psicológicamente, usarme como si fuese algo de usar y tirar.

El único problema que veía era, ¿cómo iba a llamar su atención? Estaba claro que, desde que habíamos empezado el nuevo curso, había sido el único que no me había mirado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera para mostrarme desprecio. Digamos que, aquello, que no sintiese celos de mi temprano éxito, hizo que me llamase la atención. ¿Cómo describirle? Un chico bruto, al que le gustaba machacar todo lo que se pusiese en su camino. No le importaba que fuese, si te cruzabas cuando entrenaba, podías acabar sin cabeza. Quería ser el mejor, y no dudaría en machacarte para conseguirlo. Entrenaba muy duro, era como si viviese en la Academia. Cato Hadley era, en definitiva, una de esas personas que hacen que te fijes en él por cómo se comportan. Y por ser tan sumamente agresivo y, aunque nunca lo admitiese en alto, bastante atractivo.

Tras dos semanas de duros y agotadores entrenamientos, nos dejaron hacer lo que quisiésemos. Como si me persiguiese una mutación, corrí al puesto de cuchillos y cogí los mejores. Todos habían ido a los puestos de cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzas, espadas, arcos y demás armas para gente con "fuerza bruta". En cambio, yo era la única que parecía saber utilizar los cuchillos para algo más que para comer la carne que comíamos para el almuerzo. — **_¿Cómo es posible que una chica que solo sabe lanzar cuchillos haya llegado a ser considerada profesional?_** — preguntó el mismísimo Cato. Me giré sobre mis talones, con la cara tensa, frunciendo los labios en una sola línea y mirándole fijamente, con una mirada que bastantes conocían ya. Apreté el mango del cuchillo con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de tirárselo a esa cara que tenía. Tragué saliva. "_Relájate Clove, él te servirá de ayuda… Recuérdalo"_ me dije a mí misma. — **_Quizás, esa chica sepa varias formas lentas de matar a gente que se cree mucho y no es absolutamente nada más que músculo… _**— sonreí de lado. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, no una sonrisa sádica que hiciese ver que mi comentario le había molestado, si no, más bien, una sonrisa de suficiencia, de aprobación, como si no se esperase mi respuesta, como si creyese que no tendría el valor de responderle. — **_¿Tú crees? ¿De qué eres capaz? ¿Podrías contra alguien como yo? _**— preguntó alzando una ceja. — **_Qué te parece si en vez de preguntármelo, ¿lo comprobamos? _**— le espeté sonriente, esperando que aceptase ese reto tan sumamente claro y alguien como él, no iba a desecharlo, no. Ni hablar. Y sus ojos, brillantes y con un toque sádico, me decían que iba a aceptar el reto. — **_Estupendo… _**— dijo sonriente y señaló un círculo. Sin decir nada, fue allí.

Le seguí sin decir nada, agarrando mi cuchillo favorito entre mis dedos. Vigilaba sus movimientos, algo que, sin duda, él no esperó. Se giró sin previo aviso — a cualquier otra persona le habría pillado totalmente desprevenido — y trató de golpearme pero, gracias a mi pequeña estatura y poco peso, lo esquivé rápido y me coloqué a su espalda pateándole el culo, algo que hizo que varias risas se alzaran en nuestro pabellón, risas que, al parecer, no le gustaron en absoluto. Se giró con la cara llena de ira, sonreí dulcemente, esperando su ataque convertido en fuerza bruta, pero lenta. Esquivé su golpe, de nuevo, algo que le enfadó mucho más. — **_Vamos Hadley, ¿solo sabes hacer eso? _**— le provoqué. El bufó y volvió a arremeter contra mí, golpeándome en el pecho y tirándome al suelo. Solté un quejido y agarré con más fuerza el cuchillo. Le escuché reír, algo que me hizo levantarme al segundo y mirarle fijamente. — **_¿Qué pasa, cuchillitos, tienes miedo? _**— repuso él haciéndose el asustado como método de burlarse de mí. Apreté la mandíbula. _"Regla número uno: nunca te dejes llevar por la ira, ese es tu peor enemigo"_ me repetí a mí misma. No iba a dejar que aquellas burlas me afectasen. Sonreí de lado y me acerqué lentamente, jugueteando con el cuchillo entre mis dedos. Él me miraba fijamente, sin estar a la defensiva o en posición de atacarme. Sonreí y me quedé a escasos centímetros de él. Le miré a los ojos, y estando tan cerca, se podía ver claramente la diferencia de altura qué había entre nosotros. Sonreí de lado, él también. — **_No te conviene llamarme así… Puede que uno de mis cuchillitos, te deje sin futuro… _**— repuse entre dientes. — **_Me arriesgaré, me hace gracia ver cómo te enfadas._** — sonrió con sorna. — **_Tú sabrás… _**— añadí antes de darle una patada en esa zona tan sensible. Se dobló de puro dolor, soltando un quejido que hizo que todos parasen y se girasen a ver qué pasaba. Aproveché y le golpeé, tirándolo al suelo. Aprovechando ese momento de "debilidad" — más bien de dolor, y en parte me compadecía — me senté sobre su torso y comencé a juguetear con el cuchillo entre mis manos. Seguía bastante noqueado, por lo qué acerqué mi cuchillo a su cuello, haciendo que dejase de moverse y quejarse. Notaba su agitada respiración, sabía que no se debía al miedo, sino al golpe. Sonreí y me acerqué a su oído. — **_No me hagas enseñarte de lo que soy capaz de hacer con este "simple" cuchillo, Hadley. _**— le susurré clavándole un poco el cuchillo en la mejilla y haciéndole un corte leve, pero del cuál brotó un poco de sangre. Me levanté, pero fue rápido y me agarró de la muñeca, la cual era la que agarraba el cuchillo. Un quejido salió de mis labios por la fuerza que empleaba, le miré y sonreí de lado al ver rabia en sus ojos. — **_Te la tengo guardada, Kentwell. Vigila tus espaldas, y no me des el gusto de darte una muerte rápida. _**— dijo sonriendo. Me acerqué a él, aun notando la presión que hacía en mi muñeca. — **_No te daré ese gusto, y mucho menos el atacarme por la espalda como lo hacen los cobardes. _**— añadí entre dientes y recalcando la palabra cobardes. En cuanto esa presión desapareció, me levanté y caminé a dejar el cuchillo en su sitio. Después, el monitor nos ordenó irnos a casa.

Había sido un día, productivo. Un día que difícilmente iba a olvidar. A partir de este día, comenzaría un nuevo juego, mucho más interesante que los Juegos del Hambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenaaaas! Lamento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero tuve una crisis inspiradora y, hasta hoy, no me vino una idea con la que seguir escribiendo, es más rehice todo el capítulo varias veces xd Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por los reviews, me ayudan mucho al ver que el fic gusta!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 02 ~ ALGO NUEVO.**

Había pasado casi dos semanas desde aquella pelea y desde aquel día no me había dirigido la palabra, ni mirado un solo momento. Sabía perfectamente que no se había olvidado de su promesa, todavía me la tenía jurada y eso, hacía que el venir a la Academia, fuese más interesante. Estaba deseosa de que me devolviese el golpe, esperando que no se echase atrás. Aquel día, después de la hora de comer, estaba en la zona de escalada. No había casi nadie en el centro y eso hacía que pudiese concentrarme mejor en escalar y no en la altura. Iba por la mitad de la pared de escalada cuando la cuerda se enganchó, haciendo que resbalase y quedase suspendida boca abajo y lejos de la pared. Abajo, sujetando la cuerda, estaba él. Bufé y traté de acercarme a la pared, pero él soltó un poco de la cuerda, haciéndome caer unos metros más, reprimí el grito y noté cómo mi estómago se encogía. Odiaba esa sensación más que nada en el mundo. — **_¡Deja de hacer el estúpido! _**— le grité tratando de agarrar con mis manos la cuerda y ponerme bien, pero volvió a soltar y bajé unos pocos metros más. Ahogué un grito que quedó un gruñido, luego resople. Su risa llegaba a mis oídos y eso hizo que me enfureciese más. No me gustaban las alturas, y menos estar colgada boca abajo. Soltó la cuerda y me frenó antes de que sobrepasase su altura. — **_Buenas Clovie. _**— dijo sonriente. — **_No me llames así, estúpido._** — dije golpeándole en el hombro. — _**No te cambia el genio ni del revés…**_— resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Gruñí y le golpeé de nuevo, algo que le hizo reír. Se acercó y con una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla, traté de echarme hacia atrás pero solo me moví un poco y no fue suficiente. Posó sus labios sobre los míos, algo que no me gustó y no me esperaba. Con mis manos, le empujé hacia atrás, separándole de mí, pero también haciendo que la cuerda resbalase de sus manos, cayendo al suelo de cabeza.

El golpe estaba ahí, casi en la frente. Dolía, era como si alguien me estuviese apretando con fuerza en ese punto, haciendo que hasta los ojos me doliesen. Uno de los monitores había visto el golpe y había corrido a ver qué había pasado —sí, muchos salían heridos, pero en peleas vigiladas—. Y ahora estaba, por primera vez, en la enfermería con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y a la enfermera pululando a mí alrededor, poniéndome de mal humor. Al poco rato, me dejaron salir de allí, pero no me dejaron entrenar. Paseé por la zona de Profesionales, viéndoles a todos entrenar sin importarles nada. Las chicas estaban peleando todas contra todas, mientras que los chicos hacían grupos y luchaban por niveles. Me senté en el suelo y resoplé, quería estar ahí, golpeando a esas asquerosas. Tenía la vista fija en las peleas, así que no sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado pero lo sentí en el momento en que se atrevió a pasar un brazo por mis hombros. Reaccioné cómo siempre, golpeando el costado de esa persona con mi brazo. Me separé y miré a Dante, le puse mala cara y él solo rió. — **_Eres un estúpido, ¿lo sabías? _**— dije con rabia, conteniéndome el acuchillarle allí mismo. — **_Oh, venga Clovie… ¿Acaso me vas a decir que no te gustó? _**— dijo sonriendo de lado. — **_Oh si, disculpa. Me encanta partirme la cabeza contra el suelo. Repitámoslo, por favor. _**— resoplé e hice que me emocionaba. — **_Sabes que no me refiero a caerte, fue tu culpa por empujarme hacia atrás. Me refería al beso. _**— dijo alzando las cejas. Yo, incrédula, hice lo mismo, acompañándolo de una risa falsa. — **_¿Qué, qué? ¿Perdona? ¿Te he escuchado bien? _**— reí y asentí. — **_Por favor, no seas tan egocéntrico. Si te aparté, es por algo. Usa ese cerebro que tienes ahí metido. Nos harías un gran favor. _**— añadí sonriendo falsamente. — **_Me encanta cuando actúas… Serías una buena actriz._** — dijo haciendo que borrase mi sonrisa. — **_Lárgate, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo. _**— dije mirando de nuevo a la pelea, viendo cómo apuntaban un punto a uno que luchaba contra Cato, o sea que le había ganado, y eso, era realmente raro porque Cato, era el mejor en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Me levanté y decidí ir al vestuario, no me apetecía quedarme allí, viendo como unos disfrutaban de un entrenamiento mientras yo no podía. Cerré la puerta de golpe, sin importarme lo que los monitores me pudiesen decir. Caminé a mi taquilla, la abrí y cogí algo de ropa limpia. Suspiré y me quité la coleta, dejando que el pelo cayese por la espalda. Fui hasta las duchas, y empecé a desvestirme. Cerré la cortina y encendí el grifo, haciendo que agua fría cayese sobre mí. Bufé por ello y me aparté hasta que unos segundos después, salió caliente. Me metí debajo, notando presión en el golpe, cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando que ese dolor se fuese, pero no se iba y eso me ponía peor. — **_Bonita espalda llena de pecas. No tienes el cuerpo que pensaba... _**— dijo alguien riendo, haciendo que me tensase y abriese los ojos. ¿Qué demonios hacía él aquí? Tragué saliva y alcé la mano para coger la toalla, escuchando una risa. — **_¿Buscabas… Esto? _**— dijo esa voz. Giré la cabeza, viéndole allí, tragando saliva y viendo que tenía la toalla en su mano. — **_Dámela, no tiene gracia. _**— dije enfadándome. — **_Te pones roja cuando te enfadas, ¿lo sabías? _**— ríe y alarga la toalla hacia mí. Me tapo como puedo con un brazo, moviendo el otro para cogerla, pero él la quita antes de que pueda rozarla si quiera. Bufó y le miro mal. — **_En serio, dame la maldita toalla o lárgate. _**— dije molesta y tratando de controlarme para no pegarle, pues me haría yo más daño. — **_Creo que no me apetece irme. _**— dijo sonriendo. Puse los ojos en blanco y cerré la cortina pero él volvió a abrirla. — **_¡Por Dios! ¡Lárgate! _**— dije tratando de coger la toalla, consiguiéndolo y enroscándome en ella. Él comenzó a reír. — _**¿Eres sorda?**_— alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado. Tragué saliva y me quedé mirándole. — **_¿Qué es lo que quieres? No deberías estar aquí, te podrían expulsar. _**— dije aún molesta, pero más relajada por tener la toalla en mi poder y tapándome. — **_Piénsalo bien Kentwell… ¿Crees que me iban a expulsar a mí? _**— sonrió de lado, hice lo mismo, girando un poco la cabeza. — **_Puede que sí, hoy perdiste tu primera pelea, y sabes que a nadie le gustan los perdedores. _**— puse veneno en la última palabra, a sabiendas que a él, le iba a sonar como un martillazo en todo el oído. Noté como apretaba los puños, sabía que eso le había molestado, y más de lo debido. Pasó dentro, empujándome contra la pared y poniendo su mano entorno a mi cuello, apretando con fuerza. — **_No soy ningún perdedor, ¿me oyes cría? _**— dijo entre dientes y apretando más el agarre. Puse mis manos alrededor de su muñeca, tratando de que me soltase, pero sin conseguirlo. — **_Quizás el único perdedor que hay aquí es tu novio. _**— dijo sonriendo de lado. — **_¿Q-Qu-Qué…? _**— dije sin comprender a qué se refería. Me faltaba el aire, y no podía respirar. Si no aflojaba, me iba a matar. — **_Sí, sí… No te hagas la tonta… _**— dijo en un susurro y sonriendo. — **_Dante Fhamion. Ese pringado que no consiguió ser profesional… _**— dijo apretando más. Negué rápido, clavándole luego las uñas en la muñeca, haciendo que apretase más aún. — **_¡Cato, suéltame! _**— conseguí decir, haciendo que él me soltase, cayendo al suelo resbalándome por la pared. Cogí una bocanada de aire, y comencé a toser. Él no se fue hacia atrás, ni se movió, solo siguió apretando sus puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornasen blancos. — **_Ese no… No es mi novio. _**— dije tosiendo y levantándome, temblando un poco. — **_Él me hizo daño, jugó conmigo. _**— le dije, a media voz, sin saber muy bien por qué le contaba eso. — **_Quiero hacerle sufrir, hacer que se arrepienta de todo lo que me hizo. _**— dije con veneno. Noté la mirada de Cato sobre mí, y le miré, encontrando una sonrisa en sus labios. — **_Haber empezado por ahí, pecosa. _**— dijo sonriendo. Apagó la ducha, que salpicaba. — **_Es que alguien me estaba ahogando. _**— dije rodando los ojos. Él sonrió y se acercó, haciendo que me pegase a la pared. Escuché cómo la puerta se abría, y traté de zafarme de Cato. — **_Suéltame o nos van a expulsar a los dos. _**— le susurré entre dientes golpeándole en el torso. Él negó y juntó sus labios a los míos, haciendo que abriese los ojos como platos y me quedase completamente tensa. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Vi como una figura se acercaba a las duchas, comenzando a golpearle más fuerte a Cato para que se separase hasta que me fijé quién era esa forma. Paré de golpearle y cerré los ojos, comenzando a devolverle el beso.

* * *

¿Qué os pareció? ¿Os ha gustado? He decidido dejarlo ahí, para hacerlo más interesante. No es muy largo, o eso creo... Pero bueno, espero que os guste. Iré haciendo el capítulo tres durante esta semana.

Subiré el capítulo 3 cuando llegue a los 18-20 reviews :D

_¡Muchas gracias!_


End file.
